No Longer Safe
by Hedwig Sfuu Silverburgh
Summary: PG coz i think thats safe to say. Plz r/r There's a murderer on the lose in Hogwarts, and everyone's a suspect. Harry and his band of friends must stop then before one of them is next...I know this summary sux...
1. The Entrance Feast

A/N- It's me, no one else, of course. Did ya miss me? ::puppy face:: j/p. :•P Well, here's my new ff, and I'm most likely gonna be working on this for a while. I took a well deserved break from Lupin's Love Triangle. Mainly coz I got writer's block on it. ::tear tear:: Okay, I know what the summary sez, but I'm gonna build up to the murderer part to show clues and all some other stuff. Oh and since italics don't work for me *this* will be that. Get it? Got it? Good, and if u sed no at ne point of me asking those questions, leave a review, don't ask y either. K, here's the story.

*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, as usual, to begin the school year. This had been the fifth time that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger heard him say this. They looked up at Dumbledore intently, waiting to hear any new news about this year. 

"Hello to our new students and welcome back to our returning students. This year will be like no other before us. The fact the Voldemort-", entirely the whole school shuddered at his name which made the house tables shake slightly, "- has indeed returned, we teachers and prefects-" Hermione beamed around smiling broadly since she was made Prefect for Gryffindor, "- will take *extra* precautions to insure your safety."

Even though Dumbledore stated that they would be safe, everyone still seemed worried.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our staff."

"Two?" Harry said, "Why two?"

"Er- I guess we'll have to see," Ron replied to him. Hermione didn't reply since she buried herself into a book.

"First off, Professor-er- Crouch will not be returning for he cannot. So please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kamiya. [1]" 

Dumbledore looked over to the new DADA teacher. She was very pretty and must've been in her early 20's. She had black hair with midnight blue streaks tied up in a high ponytail and a kind face. Everybody clapped for her, especially the guys. It was as if she were veela. Harry and Ron were besides themselves. They were hooting and whistling louder than everyone else. Hermione found this annoying so she slammed her book shut and hard on the table.

"*Honestly*," She muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore went on after the applause, "I'm sorry to say that Professor Snape will not be teaching this-" Dumbledore was forced to stop because ¾ of the school erupted with shouting, clapping, and cheering.

"Sorry? What's Dumbledore sorry for? This is the best!!" Hermione said, jumping up and down.

"YEAH!!!!!! Take that Slytherin, too!!!!" Harry screamed.

"That's right! Take that Slytherin!! WHOO HOOOOO!!!" Ron shouted.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore went on with a twinkle in his eyes, "but this and this year *only* will he not be in. His replacement will be Professor Hayter. [2]" Everyone looked up at the staff table. They saw a man that looked nothing like Snape. He seemed around the age over 35 with shoulder-length brown hair, dazzling emerald green eyes, and a very charming smile. He received the same kind of applause that Kamiya received, except that he was getting it from the girls. Now, Hermione was beside herself. She was clapping like crazy and whistling like hell. Ron, being the wise guy he is, pick up the book Hermione was reading, slammed it hard on the table, making Hermione jump, while Ron and Harry muttered, "*Honestly, girls.*" Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

After Hayter sat down Dumbledore stood up, "Let the feast, begin!"

[1]- If u know what Rurouni Kenshin is, Then u should know who Miss Kamiya is.

[2]- If u know what Metal Gear Solid and MGS2 u'll know who Mr. Hayter is. 

  
  



	2. I can't think of a title...

A/N- I'm back, sry for the wait. Ppl plz plz r/r. I would appreciate if u did. Oh yeah i only got like a week left of summer vacation, so that means i might not be able to update more often. ::starts crying like a baby, but mentally slaps herself silly:: sry... Ne hoo, here's the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Jack shit, cept for that lil password.

"Can't *believe* we get ONE WHOLE YEAR without that ugly git Snape," Ron said dreamily.

"Yeah I know, no more points taken away from Gryffindor for breathing-" Harry began.

"No more crude remarks-" Ron added.

"- no more Slytherins getting away with everything-"

"-and-"

"-No More Snape!!!" Harry and Ron practically sang and they laughed.

"But why though?" Hermione asked why they were eating.

"'Ist'n 'er 'my 'knee, I don' 'oh 'nd I don' c're," Ron said with his mouth full.

They finished eating, only after their stomachs were so full, and got up to leave.

"I'll meet up with you later, got to take the first years up to their dorms," Hermione called to them.

"Alright, see you," Ron called to her. 

They waited for all of the first-fourth years go first, and they followed. They heard Hermione from ahead of them and say, "Tupus Canius!"

"I guess that's the new password," Harry said to Ron.

After they went through the portrait hole, they met up with Hermione later on. Harry and Ron decided to play a quick (A/N- seriously, *quick*) game of chess. Hermione said out of nowhere, "*Why?*"

"Why what?" Harry said while his bishop was taken, actually *dragged* off the board by Ron's knight.

"Why isn't Snape in this year?"

"Well, remember last year in the Hospital Wing? With Dumbledore? "Member he said something to him, like 'Are you ready?' Maybe that's why, happy?" Harry replied.

"Sounds reasonable," Ron said after checkmating Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at breakfast, everyone received their new class schedules. 

"So...today, we've got...," Harry said.

Ron began, "Er- Transfiguration, Divination, and double Potions-"

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"- with Slytherin again," Ron finished.

"Crap!" Harry said.

They finished breakfast and headed off towards Transfiguration. Today they were learning how to turn pigs into banks.

"This isn't working," Ron said doubtfully, holding down his pig, which was squealing furiously, while Ron tried to turn it into the bank it was supposed to be. Shamefully, the only thing that *had* changed was that the plump, pink pig now had a large, black slot on the top of its back.

"It's not that hard, really," Hermione said after successfully changing her *sixth* (A/N- count 'em... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) pig into a bank. She even managed, somehow, to turn them into different colors. Harry coughed, which somewhat sounded like *show off*.

After Transfiguration, Harry and Ron went to Divination, while Hermione headed to Arithmancy.

"See you at lunch!" She called back to them.

They, Harry and Ron, ascended the ladder to the sweltering hot, horrible smelling circular room. They sat down at thier usual table and they heard a voice they've heard since their third year. 

"Welcome...!"

"Oh here we go Harry...," Ron said loud enough for only Harry to hear.

"I know, wander what she's gonna say *this* time," Harry said to him.

"...Mr. Potter," Professor Trelawney said to him, apparently she was talking while Harry and Ron were, "I'm sorry to say that ::sniff:: great losses will come your way. Around the time of Halloween." She broke away with tears in her eyes. Ron and Harry rolled their's. 

"Wonder what she means by that," Harry said curiously.

"Search me," Ron said back to him. 

Today they had to read and interpret tarot cards, with some help from *Unfogging the Future*. 

"Hey Ron, I've got, er- The Lovers, The Tower, and Death," Harry said, confused.

"Well, er- that means that you'll get with someone, you'll have a fight on the tallest towers , and one of u will die," Ron said slowly.

Harry thought for a while about what Ron said and then he finally replied, "You know Ron, that actually makes sense..."

"Really, I was only joking."

They left Divination ten minutes later and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho and she smiled at him. He smiled back. They saw Hermione and sat down. They then saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan come into the Great Hall talking furiously.

"What are you guys up, too?" Ron asked them suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing really, except we had the best time-" Fred began.

"-in Potions-" George continued.

"-EVER!" Lee finished.

After the twins and their best friend had left, Harry spoke to Ron and Hermione.

"*Best time* and *Potions* don't mix in my mind." Ron adn Hermione nodded furiously.

A/N- Waddya think? Plz r/r!


End file.
